Magia di Natale
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Todas las Navidades son hermosas sin lugar a dudas. Pero hay unas que son simplemente mágicas. Esta es la de la familia Ishida. One-Shot. Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer: **Santa Claus es un señor Gordo que viaja a la velocidad de la luz todos los 25 de Diciembre en la Madrugada. ¿Sabían? ¿Ah si? Pues haber sabelotodos... ¿Qué le pedí? ¿No saben? ¡Ha! Pues para su información le pedí Digimon y todos sus personajes pues no me pertenecen, pero a partir de este 25 serán todos míos... MUAHAHA!

* * *

La navidad es una época maravillosa donde suelen suceder hechos mágicos. Pequeños detalles o hechos que uno nunca olvida. La Navidad simplemente es una época hecha para olvidarlo todo y sonreír, pasarla bien.

Sí; definitivamente todas las navidades cuentan con algo mágico, pero sin duda existen unas que otras que son tan sólo un poco más mágicas que las demás. Esas Navidades donde no puedes creer lo que sucedió, y que cada vez que te acuerdas sonríes sin quererlo.

Bien pues, cuando los Ishida-Takaishi aún eran una familia que vivía en la misma casa tuvieron la suerte de vivir una de esas navidades mágicas; Y esta es la historia…

Ya pasaban de las once en el poblado de Hikarigaoka. Pequeños copos de nieve bajaban con delicadeza, haciendo aún más notoria la magia de las fechas. Las casas y edificios relucían debido a las cientos luces de colores que colgaban sobre ellas y la delicada escarcha que dejaban los copos adornaba las construcciones dándoles el toque final. Simplemente olía a magia.

Dentro de uno de los varios edificios departamentales, en uno de los varios departamentos, la familia Ishida-Takaishi se preparaba para una gran fiesta. Hiroaki Ishida había tenido la "excelente" idea de invitar a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo a su humilde hogar para festejarlo en grande. Esta idea a Natsuko no le causó gracia en lo absoluto, pues claro ¿Quién sería quien haría todo el trabajo? Claro, ella.

Además lo que ella realmente anhelaba para Navidad no era una gran fiesta con alcohol llena de señores tomando de más y contando chistes poco graciosos. Tampoco quería tener que pretender estar contenta mientras atendía a cada uno de los invitados. Lo que ella simplemente pedía era una tranquila cena con su marido y sus dos hermosos hijos. Pero no. Gracias a la maravillosa idea de su esposo tendría que acostar temprano a sus hijos y soportar las miradas de tristeza de ambos, cosa que lamentaba completamente.

-Muy bien corazoncitos, ya es hora de dormir-Susurro con dulzura Natsuko Ishida, mientras tapaba con unos gruesos cobertores a su hijo menor, Takeru.

-¡Pero Mamá!-El pequeño Takeru de apenas dos años se quito por quinta vez consecutiva los cobertores de encima mientras se sentaba en su cama individual-¡No tengo sueño!-Reclamó nuevamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo sé Takeru, pero te tienes que dormir por qué si no Santa Claus no podrá llegar a la casa, recuerda que Santa no visita a los niños desobedientes-Y ante esa sencilla frase, el mismo Takeru tomó los cobertores y se recostó en su cama, empezando a sentir esas abrazadoras mariposas en el estómago que se suelen tener en la Noche Buena.

Satisfecha, Natsuko estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación de ambos chicos, cuando sintió la mirada de Yamato, su hijo mayor sobre ella. La joven madre suspiro y fue en camino a su primogénito. A veces Natsuko no lograba comprender como era que antes había deseado al menos cinco hijos, si ahora que contaba con dos se le hacía demasiado.

-¿Pasa algo pequeño?-Preguntó la mujer de ojos claros mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al mayor de los hermanos, de quién de repente comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus hermosos y azules ojitos.

-Es que…-El pequeño de seis años clavó su mirada en la de su madre, quién maternalmente le comenzó a limpiar cada una de las traviesas gotitas que salían de sus ojos-Yo no fui un buen niño este año mamá… Santa no me traerá nada-El chiquillo comenzó a soltar unos pequeños y suaves sollozos, los cuales simplemente le partían el alma a su joven madre.

-Ya, ya-Natsuko abrazo con más fuerza a Yamato, quién hundía su cabecita en el pecho de su madre, el cual en esos momentos le parecía el lugar más seguro y protector del mundo-Claro que fuiste un buen niño este año mi amor-Natsuko le acariciaba los rubios cabellos a su hijo, intentando de esa manera tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco-Fuiste un excelente hermano mayor Yama-La señora de Ishida le tomó cuidadosamente la barbilla a su primogénito, haciendo de esa manera que Yamato no pudiera evitar la mirada de su madre.

-Ese es el problema mami…-Yamato agachó su cabeza y se limpió con un poco de rudeza las lágrimas que seguían escapándose de sus ojos-No fui un buen hermano mayor-Nuevamente el infante de seis años fijo su mirada en la de su mamá-El niño que vive en el otro piso, el de cabellos chistosos, él si es un buen hermano mayor y seguro Santa le traerá muchas cosos, ya que él si cuida bien a su hermanita menor…-Mientras decía eso, Yama se abrazó a sí mismo, comenzando a lamentarse todas las veces en las que él mismo aseguraba que no había sido un buen hermano mayor y modelo a seguir de Takeru; pues eso era lo que su papá siempre le pedía al pequeño de seis años: que fuera un buen modelo a seguir para el menor de la familia-En cambio yo… Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de llevarlo al parque cuando me lo pide, o de tocarle una canción en mi armónica mami…

A Natsuko Ishida se le hacía pedacitos su corazón mientras escuchaba a su primogénito hablar así sobre él. Le dolía mucho que Yamato fuera así, era demasiado humilde y nunca veía las cosas buenas en él. Por alguna extraña razón Yamato se menospreciaba y aunque le repitieran cien mil veces que era un muy buen niño, con un gran corazón y que tocaba demasiado bien la armónica y que cantaba hermoso, él jamás lo creería. Y esto le preocupaba mucho a Natsuko, no quería ver sufrir a su hijo, y mucho menor que la razón de su sufrimiento fuera él mismo, ¿Qué clase de madre sería si dejaba que su hijo se siguiera menospreciando?

-Hay amor-Natsuko le besó la frente a Yamato, quién soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante el lindo gesto de su madre-Eres un niño fabuloso, y el hecho de que hables así de ti se me hace muy injusto Yamato-La mujer con mucho cuidado hizo que el niño de 6 años se recostara sobre su cama, para así poder arroparlo con el mismo cuidado que lo hizo con Takeru-Cuidas siempre de Takeru y me ayudas cada vez que te lo pido, lo mismo que con tu padre. Sacas buenas notas en el colegio, y tu maestra me dice que eres su mejor alumno-Ante ese comentario, Yamato se sonrojó inmediatamente-Así que ten por seguro que ni Santa ni nadie pensamos que eres un mal niño, ¿Entendido?-Natsuko le toco con dulzura la nariz a su hijo mayor, al momento en que Yamato asentía sonriente.

-Entendido mami-Aceptó por fin el mayor de los hijos de Hiroaki y Natsuko.

-¡Natsuko! Ven tantito por favor-Natsuko rodó sus ojos ante el llamado de su esposo, y antes de abandonar la habitación de sus hijos le dio otro beso en la frente a Yamato y uno más a Takeru, quién ya estaba completamente sumido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Qué descansen-Y después de eso, la figura de Natsuko Ishida desapareció de la vista de Yamato, quién pasados unos cuantos minutos, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quedó totalmente dormido.

…

-Hermano, hermano despierta-El pequeño Takeru jalaba con cuidado la manga del pijama de su hermano, quién poco a poco, y ante los insistentes llamados de su hermano menor fue abriendo los ojos, topándose con un sonriente Takeru-Hermano, creo que ya llegó.

De pronto Yamato se levantó de un brinco de su camita y tomo de la mano a su hermano menor de manera protectora-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos Takeru? ¡Vamos ya!-Yamato estaba sumamente sonriente, a pesar de que seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre si encontraría algo para él bajo el árbol, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, sobre todo encontrándose con su hermano menor tan feliz e ilusionado.

Pero, mientras más se acercaban al pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde se encontraba el lindo y alto árbol de navidad, las dudas de Yamato se hacía cada vez más notorias y un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad lo invadió, provocando que soltara la mano de su hermano, quién se echo a correr en dirección al árbol mientras que el caminaba de manera pautada y lenta. No entendía que le sucedía, después de todo, la noche anterior su mamá le había asegurado que era un niño bueno y que de segura Santa no se olvidaría de él como nunca lo había hecho.

El chiquillo de seis años se extraño de no escuchar algún grito de alegría por parte de Takeru, o el singular sonido de las envolturas rompiéndose mientras eran arrancadas de su lugar, por lo que comenzó a correr hacía la sala, encontrándose con algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Takeru si se encontraba sorprendido, pero no estaba frente al árbol abriendo los varios regalos a su nombre, si no que estaba frente a la computadora mirando un objeto extraño que le había llamado la atención, algo parecido a… Un huevo.

-Takeru...-Inseguro, Yamato se fue acercando a su hermano menor, quien seguía anonadado ante el extraño objeto que iba saliendo poco a poco del ordenador-Que es eso…

El pequeño de dos años parecía tan sorprendido como el mayor, así que no supo que contestar. Mucho menos cuando el objeto salió completamente de la computadora, dejando a la vista realmente un huevo. Un gran huevo blanco con manchas azules.

Eso era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los regalos bajo el árbol, sin lugar a dudas…

Sí, esta Navidad seguramente le cambió la vida tanto a Yamato como a Takeru, y estoy completamente seguro que jamás en su vida la olvidarán. Y todos sabemos que lo que pasó después, es otra historia.

Atte: ¿?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Merry Christmas ya'll! Lo sé, lo sé... han de pensar "esta ya se cree gringa" pero bueno... siempre quise decir eso :P Ya, ya... Soy rara, no es mi culpa haber nacido así... ¿O sí? Bueno, ya me concentro. Ya se que había estado desaparecida por muuuuuuucho rato, y que me odian por hacer pequeños One-Shots en lugar de continuar con mis historias que estan a medias... Pero es que no me pude controlar... **Tenía **Que escribir algo Navideño so.. Here it is.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquitin, la verdad iba a hacer este Fic sobre los Yagami, pero no sé... Habia algo qye me decía que lo hiciera de los Ishida, así que bueno, ya lo juzgaran ustedes...

Espero me dejen un pequeño **review**. Sería el mejor regalo de Navidad de la vida! De verdad me hacen el día :3 Cuidense y tengan felices fiestas! Les deseo amor, suerte y salud para el 2011!

lovelovelove


End file.
